


Безо всякого волшебства

by escuadrilla



Series: Ничего волшебного [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, POV Stephen Strange
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Ничего волшебного [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164107
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Безо всякого волшебства

Встречать Рождество с Тони Старком — это самое изматывающее занятие на свете. Имейте в виду, я вас предупредил.

Если вам посчастливилось быть хранителем Нью-Йоркского храма, ваша жизнь не так уж тиха и замкнута, как можно было бы предположить. Вы регулярно имеете дело с самыми разнообразными сущностями, которые норовят проскользнуть из чужих реальностей в вашу, а также трижды в неделю даёте уроки послушникам Камар-Таджа, и вторые по своему разрушительному потенциалу нередко дают фору первым. Поэтому всё, чего вам хочется на Рождество, — так это провести вечер в тишине и покое, сидя у камина. Разумеется, не у того, в подвале, что ведёт в Дьявольское измерение. А у самого обычного камина в западной гостиной, на диване, с рюмкой шерри, пиццей навынос из соседнего бистро, партией в шахматы и каким-нибудь сентиментальным старым фильмом, под который так славно дремать, положив голову на колени в красно-золотистых пижамных штанах.

Тони Старк с вами поначалу даже согласится. Для него самая тёмная ночь года наступает на несколько дней раньше Йоля, и вечером шестнадцатого декабря он говорит: «Давай проведём Рождество вдвоём. Без шума и суеты, без гостей, безо всей этой мишуры, только ты и я. И спать пойдём пораньше». Вы обнимаете его, незаметно произнося насылающее сон заклинание — чтобы этот день закончился для него немного раньше, и совершенно искренне отвечаете: «О таком Рождестве я и мечтаю».

Но уже на следующее утро, спустившись в полутёмный холл, Тони задумчиво вертит головой по сторонам, будто видит интерьер Санктум Санкторум впервые в жизни, и изрекает: «Впрочем, немного мишуры не повредит». Вы полагаете, что дело ограничится электрическими гирляндами на окнах в столовой и искусственным еловым венком на входной двери, но быстро вспоминаете о том, что Тони Старку не свойственно мелочиться. Посреди холла появляется десятифутовая ель — настоящая, а гирлянды расползаются по всем этажам. Над верхней ступенькой каждой лестницы в храме повисает веточка омелы — как будто у вас не хватает поводов целоваться. Пятница с самого утра заводит свой рождественский плейлист, и скоро вы начинаете напевать под нос исключительно Фрэнка Синатру. Вы даже не сразу замечаете огромный красный бант, повязанный вокруг Котла космоса, а когда замечаете, то решаете, что космосу это пойдёт только на пользу.

Если у вас есть Тони Старк, то к нему непременно прилагается Питер Паркер. А к Питеру Паркеру прилагается неуёмная энергия и неискоренимое желание дарить людям ощущение праздника. Так что вы непременно покатаетесь на коньках в Праге, займётесь подлёдной рыбалкой в Висконсине или поглазеете на северное сияние в заполярном норвежском городке. Будь вы хоть трижды верховный маг, Питер Паркер одним своим взглядом убедит вас открыть портал куда угодно безо всякой магической необходимости.

Тони в последний момент решит всё-таки явиться лично на какое-нибудь из благотворительных мероприятий своего фонда, и вы, конечно же, идёте с ним. Хорошая новость: разоряться на приличный смокинг вам не придётся, потому что дети — хоть малыши в больничных палатах, хоть старшеклассники в африканских сельских школах — предпочитают Плащ левитации.

Не удивляйтесь, если утром накануне Рождества вы вдруг обнаружите, что в четыре руки запекаете утку по-пекински. Зато будет чем кормить гостей — их у вас будет не меньше дюжины, потому что на каждое «Мы только забежали пожелать вам с Тони счастливого Рождества» вы распахиваете дверь пошире и приглашаете в дом. Заготовьте побольше подарков. Например, самодельные печенья с предсказаниями: пусть печенья кривоваты, зато предсказания — счастливые и, разумеется, сбывающиеся. Вы обсудите с Наташей Романофф преимущества и недостатки магического оружия ближнего боя, а с Мэй — рецепт лазаньи её итальянской бабушки. Вместо чинных шахмат сыграете в глупую карточную игру с Питером Паркером и его изворотливыми и коварными друзьями. Вместо шерри распробуете экзотические коктейли Брюса Беннера и споёте асгардскую застольную. И пусть Вонг сколько угодно закатывает глаза, но вы наколдуете тысячу свечей, мерцающих высоко под потолком, как в Хогвартсе. Правда, любоваться будете не свечами — а тем, как Тони округляет глаза и улыбается, будто мальчишка.

Улучив момент, вы останетесь наедине, и когда Тони скажет вам: «Прости, я сам не понимаю, как так вышло», вы совершенно искренне ответите: «На самом деле я мечтал именно о таком Рождестве». Может быть, у вас, как и у меня, просто раньше такого не было. И вероятнее всего, до дивана перед камином вы этим вечером так и не доберётесь, решив вздремнуть прямо на ковре, но колени в красно-золотистой пижаме окажутся у вас под головой.

Встречать Рождество с Тони Старком — самое изнурительное занятие, но оно сделает вас счастливым безо всякого волшебства.

P.S. Только найдите себе Тони Старка в какой-нибудь другой вселенной. Этот — мой, и я его никому не отдам.


End file.
